Twilight Meets American Idol
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: An American Idol and Twilight crossover. Unfortunately American idol is not on the list for tv shows. Anyway, This is a script. I think it was really funny. and it was fun to do.


Written by me, Moonie Fulff, and another friend

Characters

**Simon Cowell: A harsh British critic who is usually right, not afraid to tell you what he really thinks.**

**Edward Cullen: A semi-hot vampire, who is in love with a human. Will be judging and competing.**

**Rosalie Hale: A hot vampire chic that is obsessed with her looks. Another Judge.**

**Alice Cullen: A fashionable vampire. Will be Judging and competing.**

**Jacob Black: A spunky werewolf that is in love with Edward's human. Contestant.**

**James: An evil vampire that is a nomad. Contestant.**

(Simon and Rosalie enter _not __happy __or __sad_ and find a position next to each-other. Edward follows in same fashion and finds a spot next to Simon)

**Edward:** (loud and clear) And now time for a special edition of American Idol! With our judges: Moi, Edward Cullen, Simon what's-his-face-

**Simon:** Cowell. Simon Cowell.

**Edward:** Whatever. And my si-

**Rosalie:** (annoyed) Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know (self-absorbed) your beautiful, gorgeous, irresistible sister Rosalie Hale. That's me by-the-way. (Annoyed) Now let's get this show on the road so I won't be late for my photo shoot later.

**Edward:** Right, our first contestant is me!

**Simon:** You can't do that!

**Edward:** Watch me.

(Alice walks in bouncing)

**Alice:** Yes he can. I will be the replacement judge (attitude) which SOMEBODY forgot to mention. I'm Alice Cullen.

**Simon:** Fine, go on.

(Edward goes on stage)

**Edward:** I will be singing I Stand Alone

(music starts)

**Rosalie:** (kindly) if that was for Bella (pissed) Get over her already!

**Simon:** Honestly, opera is sooo last century.

**Alice:** I think you did a good job portraying Quest for Camelot minus the emotion.

**Edward:** Thanks Alice, very funny. Guess Alice might as well go next seeing as how she's already here.

**Alice:** Thanks start the music

**Simon:** Wait, what are you singing?

**Alice:** Hello by Evanescence

(Music starts)

**Rosalie:** If you weren't my sister I'd be cruel. (Alice gasps) but I love your outfit.

**Simon:** Can't ANYONE sing something from THIS century?

**Edward:** I'll speak for Rose and myself very well done, bit depressing though. Up next, Jacob Black. A.K.A. Werewolf.

(Jacob walks in, sort of angry)

**Jacob:** (rudely) Thanks, leech. I'll be howling, Ode to the Moon.

(Music starts. Jacobs howls semi-loudly with it)

**Rosalie:** (nasty) Somebody call animal control to put this pup out of its misery.

**Simon:** (teary voice) *sniff* That was beautiful! I loved it!

(Vampires slowly turn their heads towards Simon)

**Edward:** (Rudely) Is that your sanity on the ceiling? Mongrel, get out of here. NEXT!

(James walks in, in a semi-bad mood)

**James:** My name is James and I will be singing twinkle little star.

(Sings in a kind of baby voice) Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Like a diamond in the sky. (Stops singing)

**Rosalie:** Oh. My. God. That was terrible.

**Edward:** I have to speak now. I have one word: EWW!

**Simon:** That was terrible. Can you get anymore tone-deaf? I mean you weren't even in the right ball park!

**James:** (sinister) You soo should not have said that. (Attack Simon with a hiss. Slowly drags Simon off stage)

**Rosalie:** He deserved it. (Angrily) My dress does not make me look fat!

**Alice:** (giggles) Simon is-oops, was- so gullible.

**Rosalie:** (slowly turns head to face Alice. Evil voice) Kill!

(Alice runs off stage. Rosalie chases after)

**Edward:** Oi vey.

(Edward follows after his sisters. Everyone comes up for a bow, Simon in James mouth)

_**A/N So, thanks for reading. I know it's short. but we wrote it in 8th grade and had a time limit. we had to make sock puppets and write a script using two of our favorite tv shows or movies. at the time we were all obsessed with twilight. our jacob one was amazing! everyone thought we bought him. HA! i liked our alice too. I love how simon gets eaten. anyway, thanks for reading.**_


End file.
